Numerous test methods have been used in the past to simulate aging and regeneration of diesel aftertreatment components. The use of production diesel engines for such testing has presented many disadvantages including inconsistent operability, intensive maintenance, and expensive operating costs.
One component of diesel exhaust is unburned carbon particulates. The particulates generally are removed from the exhaust using a diesel particulate filter. In the past, a diesel particulate filter was aged by exposing it to diesel exhaust created by a diesel engine, thereby loading the filter with particulates. The diesel engine could be installed on a test stand in a laboratory or on a motor vehicle. The engine had to be run cyclically at various speed and load conditions to simulate aging of the diesel particulate filter.
Because of difficulties associated with using engines, burner-based systems have been developed to produce exhaust and otherwise simulate the operating conditions for various aftertreatment devices.